Two Shots
by fierceptos
Summary: After V-Day, things change at Kingman. When Eggsy finds Lancelot and Percival kissing in the changing room, every bruv must make up his mind about recent evolvements.
1. Manners Maketh Man

**Kingsman**

 **Manners maketh man**

„Manners maketh man", Eggsy snorted and poured himself another glass of scotch.

„Is something wrong?", Harry asked, observing him over the edge of his newspaper. He wore different glasses, those he really needed and that couldn't communicate with Merlin.

„I think so." Eggsy dropped into the leather chair opposed to Henry's and focussed his mentor. He tried to read the older man's thoughts as he let the scotch tingle his toungue.

Slightly tilting his head, Henry's impression began to look concerned.

„Has is something to do with your mission this morning?"

Percival and Eggsy, the new Galahad since the position was free again, had visited a nightlub for „criminal control" as Percival liked to call it after he had cleaned his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief, and returned to London's City at noon.

„Not exactly", Eggsy whispered and gulped down the rest.

Harry's intelligent eyes lasted one more second on him until he made a connection between Eggsy's previous words. He put the newspaper down and took a sharp breath.

„I can imagine how very unsatisfied you are with the recent political evolvement, Eggsy."

„You can imagine, or you feel fucking the same?"

„The Tories..."

Eggsy sighed. „That...those fucked up idiots don't even matter. I mean the protest. They haven't shown a second of this on the telly, they didn't say one word!"

Harry frowned sceptical. „Our job is about shutting down corrupt and unjust government and just now you came to realize we ourselves may live with one?"

„How can we call ourselves Kingsman then? How can we call ourselves Knights and Gentlemen when we won't even do something against the injustice outside our door?" Eggsy started up from his chair. „Only two streets from here, people were on the street to protest. And the fucking cops beat them like we would albanian mafia members."

 _The spirit of the young_ , Harry thought to himself.

„And you think we betray the good old „manner maketh man" idiolism?"

„I do."

Eggsy came to realisation that he had to calm himself. He didn't have the right to yell and rage around in Harry's house and still less to yell at his mentor. He sat down again, observing the edge of his nails where a bit of dried blood still sat. He didn't know if it was his oder or his enemie's this morning. Kingsmen should get tested for STDs more often.

Eggsy cleared his throat.

„You thaught me being a gentlemen, having manners and live by them, is basically being considerate and respectful of others. To show kindness and humility when needed, just using strength and skill for reaching justice and stability."

Harry nodded. „Treat others the way you want to be treated."

„But how then", Eggsy went on, „can I watch while others are humiliated? Have their freedom stolen, their dignity. „

„Of course", Harry began understandingly. „You think, we live a self-centered lifestyle. We bend our rules as they suit us. We don't care about about other people. But Eggsy, they don't care about us either. You just can not go out there and save protesters from the police as a Kingsman. You can as Gary Unswin, I won't hold you back. But it is not our purpose nor our task to make individual lifes better."

Eggsy stared at him still intensly but less angry.

Harry considered perching next to his protégé and trying to comfort him, but instead setteld for letting him make peace with the situation and his life himself.

„Maybe that's what church is for. Easing the individual life, the individual pain."

Eggsy stood up again and shuffled off his suit jacket while getting another drink.

„And maybe you should stop drinking this soon..."

„Some of my old friends were there", Eggsy said quiet and untucked his shirt from his pants.

„I see", sighed Harry.

„How old were you, when you joined Kingsman?"

„Older than you, about 23."

„That's still quite young."

Harry finally stood up, too, and walked to his desk, to Eggsy. He took the glass from the young man's hand and sat it aside on the wooden table.

„Tell me what's really going on inside your head", Harry said quietly and leaned back on his desk.

„Whatever it is, it will find it's way out sooner or later and later you will want to have it done with a friend, not in a room full of colleagues." He stopped and furrowed his brow. „And if you need the reassurence: yes, we all struggled. And we all struggle until now with this job. Merlin and I broke out of the landhouse when we had our training, because . . ."

Eggsy swallowed. His eyes turned to the ceiling.

„I feel to young for this. Not experienced enough. Man, Harry, until a year ago I've never seen as much blood as this morning." Eggs's voice got shaky. He stared at his hand. „For god's sake, it's still unter my fucking nails."

Harry grabbed his hand and clenched it in his, gently but affirmative .

„Have you eaten today?"

„What the fuck does is have to do..."

„Have you eaten?", Harry said even more articulate. Eggsy shook his head. „Come with me to the kitchen, I'll fix you something."

As Harry had all the pots he needed together he started talking to Eggsy again. His voice was calm and attentive.

„Are you afraid at Kingsman?"

„Not in combat", Eggsy sighed.

„That's a good sign. Are you afraid now?"

„No, but..."

„But sometimes, at night or when you alone, it all overcomes you. The power makes you shiver, the responsibility makes you doubt your position. Believe me, Galahad, there is a reason I remember these feelings so clearly."

After Harry put spaghettis and sauce on two plates, they ate silently on the big dinner table. Eggsy felt a warm feeling rise in him, part were the calories he was missing today, part the environment.

„You can sleep here tonight. In fact you should. Your mother, while being a good woman, must not know about your problems and your job."  
„I accept the offer, mate", Eggsy smiled.

„Don't call me mate", Harry nagged and took the empty plates with him back to the kitchen.


	2. Lick-a-lot

Kingsman

Lick-a-lot

Eggsy opened the door to the gym's changing room and recoiled.

„Oh, damnit, sorry!", he closed the door, while Roxy and Percival winced of surprise. Eggsy was numbed by the picture of the two kissing tenderly he just snapped in his mind. „Fuck, fuck", he whispered.

Roxy opened the door and hurried out. Eggsy entered the room and looked around. Percy must have left on another way. What the hell were they doing in here? Did they think this was appropriate?

Eggsy sat down and loosened his Oxfords. As he swopped them for trainers he calmed down.

Who was he to decide if this was right?

Manners maketh man. Treat others like you want to be treated. With integrity and respect for life-choices. He pushed the thought away and entered the training room..

The memory came back to him later, as he saw Roxy in the dinner room. She was sitting alone. Merlin and Percy shared a table and ate from a plate of fries. Under the eyes of the old Arthur such habits were impossible. Not to mention eating with hands.

He sat down next to Roxy.

„Hey Lancelot", he smiled and dipped some fries in mayo. Roxy looked up to him, guilty and embarassed. Her eyes flickered to the table the two men were sitting at.

„Oh man", he sighed. „I had such a good pun, but looking at you I would rather pin myself to a tree an let Merlin throw knifes at my crotch."

She looked at him firmly.

„Did you tell anyone?"

Eggsy shook his head and smiled. „Why would I?"

Roxy stared at him in stress. She hadn't touched her meal.

„Because you think it's inappropriate. Or wrong. Or filthy."

„Filthy?", he asked scetical while shewing a hand full of fries. She took a deep breath.

He swallowed and put the food aside.

„Hey, Roxy, calm down. This is still a secret."

„One witness is a thousand witnesses", she quoted defeated. „Geert van Innstetten."

„Only thing I can't fancy about you is your swaggering literate-ness."

She smiled a little. „We did not speak since this morning. It could as well be over."

Eggsy rolled his eyes. „Could you possibly stop overreacting?"

Harry entered the room, nodded at the two and sat down next to Merlin while refilling their fries.

All of them still wore their suits but the fast food let them look far less intimidating. Under the tabel Percival was playing with the pointy, toxic end of his shoe.

Roxy shrugged. „Can we not talk about it, when Arthur is in the room?", she asked.

„At least we talk", Eggsy answered, as she left the table. „And much has changed since Chester King, bye, Lick-a-lot."

At the Kingsman meeting in the afternoon, Roxy and Percival didn't even meet eyes. Percival, experienced as he was, discussed a lot with the older members, while Roxy and Eggsy stilled learnt about situations that needed diplomacy. Some oil-king in Saudi, no mission necessary, so Eggsy's thoughts drifted away.

He was taken back to the room by a shoe kicking against his left leg. Harry, sitting at the table's head on Eggsy's lef side, legs crossed and his full attention on Merlin potentially speaking about some database he could hack, bit his lip. Eggsy adjusted his tie and observed Roxy. She was just as a Luftmensch as he was, but her thoughts definitely had a different direction.

He should talk to Harry about that, maybe. It would change the situation, of course, but nobody likes secrets at kingman. Eggsy was convinced it wouldn't be such a big deal, except...

...except it was really that kind of relationship. Maybe Percival was abusing his protégé and that's why Roxy was so insecure about it. Eggsy swallowed. It was definitely more difficult than he wanted it to be.

„Hey, you wanna watch a film tonight at my dorm?", Roxy asked after the meeting.

„Of course."

He knocked on her door at exactly 9 p.m. with doritos and a bucket of ice cream. She smiled and let him in.

„That's Scotch-Vanilla-Ice-Cream. Where did you get that?", she asked, somehow rmore relaxed than this afternoon and got to bowls from her little kitchen. „A friend of mine fancies it", he answered. Although her family was rich, she explained, she liked to life in a small apartement. It reminded her of her studies.

„Let me guess: daenish literatur. You quoted that guy before."

„"Effi Briest", Eggsy. It's german."

„I've met germans before, but we talked about books. In fact, we rarely ralked about anything."

He stopped and watched her as she portioned ice cream in the bowls.

„How are you now?"

„Still shocked. Still didn't speak to Percival about it and still afraid, more people will find out."

They sat down on the couch and ate the half-frozen sugar-shit.

„Fucking delicious", he said. She nodded smiling.

„We're pretty isolated", Eggsy stated and put away the bowl.

„What do you mean by that?"

„That Kingsman has different rules." Her almost happy face dropped. „I mean, it always had. But since Harry is back, much has changed. I don't know about you, but I have pretty much lost all my contact to the outside world. Except for my mum and sister."

„Daysie, right?" She looked far too serious for his taste.

„Yeah, what I mean: while most people may think what you two have is wrong, in the rooms of the Kingsman headquarters it may be okay. For god's sake, Harry is gay as hell and nobody cares!"  
„Harry is gay?"

„Have you ever seen him walk? He swaggers like a fucking duck. He called his Dog Mr. Pickles!"

It was a joke on Harry's costs but it made her laugh and it was worth it.

„So before I want to give you my advise, to speak openly about it all, I have some questions regarding you two." Her smile dropped.

„You want to know, if he abuses me? Or if I just want his money or his dick? What do you even think of me?!"

„I think you would have broken him every rib if he touched you without your consent", Eggsy laughed and tilted his head to meet her eyes.

„He hasn't touched me at all, just so you know. Don't look so surprised, how long do you think this was going on?"

„I have literally no idea."

„We kissed three times. And we discussed how we feel about it a week ago."

Eggsy nodded. „I understand." He shrugged. „When that's how you feel about it: It's what you feel. Who cares? I don't."

„He's 24 years older. They will not accept us, Eggsy."

„The fuck would you think that?"

„It's how societies work. It's abnormal. It's wrong. I feel bad about it all the time."

„But you like him too much to stop, don't ya?"

Silence. Finally she nodded and dried a tear on the brink of her eye. „He's everything, you know?"

Eggsy sat there and watched how his friend broke down on the couch. How she could not handle the pressure and her feelings and how the world could be so cruel.

Eggsy stood up, put the recent James Bond film into the DVD-Player and set down next to her. She held on to his T-Shirt the next 2 hours.


	3. Constitution

Kingsman

Constitution

Arthur and Galahad bursted into the door, totally surprising the 7 henchmen in the cellar. Eggsy at the front killed two of them with a round of shot, bend the arm of the screaming third around his back and pointed his gun at the fourth, which just fell down in front of Harry and landed in a pool of his own blood.

„Want to shoot me to?", Harry smiled and pointed his own gun at Eggsy. The young man turned around so he and the third henchman swopped places. A shot, the guy fell.

„Good shot", Eggsy said and looked around in the flat. „Nice choreo."

Harry watched him just a moment longer and then proceeded to reload his gun. His three previous victims hadn't lost as much blood, the carpet would still not survive.

„You could leave more to me", Eggsy grunted. Harry raised one brown.

„As if", he snorted. He took out a pen, unscrewed the top and pointed it at the safe next to the sofa the 7 men were watching.

„Close your eyes", he warned, as he lasered trough the thick metal.

„That's sick shit", Eggsy laughed and examinated the gadget as Harry saved a laptop from the inside. Both turned around as they heard footsteps of men coming upstairs.

„After you", Harry smiled and held the computer tight.

„Things have definitely changed", Harry stated as they sat down for lunch with a sandwich in the waiting room of the tailor. „Some years ago we would sit in a Restaurant. Full of blood and stinking of sweat, drinking some champagne and making the people angry. We would not care."

„How long was Chester the old Arthur?", Eggsy asked and proceeded to clean his hands with wet towels.

„9 years, his predecessor was no less stuck up than him. But the kept the business running, as they say."

„You do, too. With some changes. We could have a christmas party this year", Eggsy suggested ironically.

Harry laughed. „Stop being silly. Most people still have a family."

„Except?" Eggsy knew he had gone slightly to far.

„It's not very gentlemen-like to ask such questions", Harry answered and briefly looked at his watch. „I got to go. Take the afternoon off", he smiled, pattet Eggsy's hand and made his way to the dressing room leading to the headquarter.

Eggsy smiled at the obvious suggestion – nobody was expected to take two missions a day – and asked the tailor for a new shirt.

Half an our later - as he was dozing in the conference room at the back of the tailors studio - his pager ordered him to the headquarter.

„Take the afternoon off", he whispered, as he left the capsula and met Merlin in his tech-room on his way to the hall.

„Arthur has something to say", Merlin said as neutral as always and followed him.

„Okey-dokey."

Harry waited for them in the hallway and after a silent glance, went in to the hall. They followed him again. Eggsy sat down on a different place, not next to Harry since this was not the official meeting room, but next to Roxy who he felt could need a friend.

„Hey, little shit", he whispered and Percival threw a sharp look at him. At the right of Harry now sat Bors, a quiet man of normal statue and dark eyes. He had, unlike Eggsy, extremely thick and linear eyebrows and almost no mimic expression. He must be grand at poker, Eggsy thought to himself. Bors wasn't often in London. Harry had told Eggsy, he was educated and trained here but worked in the France headquarter. Maybe this all was about a international mission after all? Eggsy hadn't been outside the UK for some time, preferably in the surroundings of London. Not his preference of couse.

„What is Bors doing here?", he whispered to Roxy. Bord immedeatly turned around and stared at them.

„Excuse our two new agents, Bors", said Merlin and punished them with an ice cold look. „They're not used to new people."

„Like dogs then", said Bors and half-smiled for a second.

„Could we concentrate now, gentlemen?", said Harry.

Eggsy looked around. Percival was sitting on the left side of Harry, looking down on his folded hands. He was a smart-looking guy. He always wore _the_ glasses and had something sharp to his nose. Percival didn't talk really much either, but the only one who did was he himself, occured to Eggsy. So maybe Percy was normal-ish. Next to Percival sat Kay, the second woman at the round table of Harry Hart and she was just as intimidating as Roxy was. Everyone of them was like this. Dangerously mysterious. Eggsy straightened his back to make the same impression. Kay was known for being somehow more cruel than the other knights, but also for being far better in undercover-missions as a seducer. Away from the typical fierce woman she was, she also had a brilliant humor. Eggsy liked her and how she could wear a half shaven scalp with a suit.

„Along the way to the landhouse I had some thoughts about how Kingsman changed in the last couple of years and months." Harry's eyes pierced though Eggsy, before they layed on Merlin.

„It won't be necessary to make a formal protocoll, Merlin." Merlin nodded and put a dictaphone on the table instead of protocolling the conversation in written.

„As said, I asked myself: how have we changed and do I like the way we changed? The greatest factors in this equation are undeniable the Valentine Case including Chesters betrayal, my death and resurrection, and our two new members: Roxanne and Eggsy." Harry made a pause and nodded to himself. „Things have changed, I said this once before today and we all experienced the freedom of eating fries with our fingers, didn't we?"

Percival and Kay smiled a little while Bors grunted. Merlin remained cool, as ever.

„Since all of us have or had a mentor and some of us gained the experience of becoming one themselves, I think those partnerships are, what the inside of Kingsman is really made of. This organisation is formed by the bond between the members, just as King Arthurs Round Table was."

Harry watched the sensing faces of his audience.

„So?", asked Eggsy, unconfortable with the silence.

Harry sighed silently. „Kingsman is no longer an autocratic system but will be managed and lead by it's members. I trust everyone of you enough to now his place and the worth of the others in shape of experience, skill, intelligence and taste."

„Taste?", added Roxy. Harry nodded without any further explanation.

„All this includes, that however since you've elected me as Arthur, I remain Arthur. And you are obliged to my lead."

„Your not changing the system, your're changing the constitution", stated Kay.

„Exactly, I like the way it is and I want to make clear: things have changed for the better", answered Harry. „And additional to all of this we will create space for two more agents. We've grown small, that's why Bors is here frome France HQ. Since Kay and Bors are the only experienced agents without protégés, each will choose five applicants for the job. Merlin will train and sort them. We begin next monday."


	4. Trouble On The Way

Kingsman

Trouble On The Way

„You don't even look that much older", Roxy said taking a sip on her coffee. They sat on the couch in the balcony of Percival's flat and gazed the stars.

„I will in 10 years."

„You're planning ahead."

„Just sayin'."

He turned his torso to her and tried to fit into a comfortable position. „Thing is, we have to do something. This nigth will end, this summer will end and we will grow." He layed a single finger on her flat hand. „This will grow."

„I've had relationships before, Percival. Don't act as if I was 15."

„You're 21. And you're clever and you could fucking kill me if you wanted. I take you seroius, believe me." She grinned. „But your also my protégé and I have to protect you from myself."

„I spoke to Eggsy about it", she confessed.

„I thought so myself."

„He said, it wouldn't matter, because within Kingsman there are no rules."

„Yeah, I know. Everything changed!", he exaggerated. „I've been here for years, nothing ever changes, and that's good. We obtain the old values, the dignity. We just don't fit in."

She starred at him. „That's it?"

„Maybe yes."

„You are not fucking breaking up with me, are you, Alaistar?"  
He frowned and looked away.

„I'd spoil you."

He hurried to escape from the couch. „And that's the fucking problem! You think I'm to young, to pure? What the actual fuck? I killed more people than I can actually remember, I broke a leg falling down from the atmosphere, me and Eggsy foiled a worldwide genocide! Sleeping with an older man ain't no big deal, when you are a fighter and a muderer and someone who saved the world." She took a few deep breaths. „Don't you dare throw me away because you are afraid of the people who love you pushing you away, I know they think the same."

„You realized it just yet, I guess." Percival leaned back and put on a sad look. „Or else you would have long spoken open aout it in some meeting. You're as afraid as I am, Roxy."

„But I'm more afraid of your rejection than of the agents'."

She still wouldn't settle back down with him on the sofa, so he softened his voice to calm her.

„I would never throw you away. If I'm not your lover I'm your mentor – and your friend. I'll talk to Harry."

She shook her head furiously.

„No. I will. And I don't want to be your protégé anymore."

He watched as she left the flat and started the motor of her Kingsman Cab. They kissed barely three times and she was going to the barricades for it. Percival tilted his head back and started stargazing again and decided for himself, too, that it was worth it.

Eggsy and Roxy sat over their French vocab. He on the fifth chapter, she had it in school and was almost finished with the third book of the series.

„Fucking french", he cursed and corrected the spelling of délicatesse. Bors talked to Roxanne, Eggsy couldn't understand a word.

„Could we, only for a moment, speak plain English?", he asked cocky.

„What's your problem, Eggsy?"

„When is the lesson over?"

Bors turned around and didn't pay attention to Eggsy anymore. Roxy sighed.

„If you want missions out of the UK you need to speak other languages!"

„Lancelot, everybody these days speaks fucking english. By the way, my cockney is quite good."

„Do your exercices, agent Galaghad."

„I will talk to Harry today", she murmurd, as Bors left the room and they packed their things.

He looked up. „You will?"

She anrgyly crushed a piece of paper and continued leaving the room, Eggsy rushing outside behind her.

„The problem, I think, is our formal relationship", she whispered, as they passed Merlin in the corridor. „He has a lot of responsibility for me. I'm an agent now and he isn't supposed to protect me every second of the day, but you know, there are still barriers."

Eggsy blew his cheeks and adjusted his tie. „So you are going to make the bomb take off today?"

She nodded affirmative.

„I will ask permission to be removed as his protégé. Harry will grant it, we will go on."

„You think that's the right way?"

„I think I don't need your advise now, not anymore", she sighed. They had arrived at the door to Harry's office, only a dark wooden door seperated Roxy from redemption or catastrophe.

Eggsy touched her arm firmly and gave her an encouraging look before she knocked.

It wasn't as easy as she thought.

It needed two high speed punches in the lower ribcase and a righ hook to let the dummie's head fall back. Eggsy sqatted down and used his leg to swipe the dummie's feet off the ground. The mechanical and weaponed arm of another synthetic man pushed forwards, almost leaving a scar on Eggsys face. Still lying on his back he pushed the attacker over his head and threw his knife into the next. Green light flashed the room and Eggsy took a sharp breath. The five dummies, their exterior skin highly damaged, went back to their starting positions, just as pins in a bowling alley.

He was surprised to see Harry when he turned around, he had not noticed the hydraulic door opening. Harry raised a tired corner of his mouth and pushed himself from the wall he was leaning against.

„Sadly, you don't get better anymore", he said.

„Because I'm already at my best?", Eggsy guessed, resting his hands on his hips.

„I hope not, the following 50 years at Kingsman could become boring."

Harry let his look slide down to his protégés feet, raising an eyebrow and doing a short whistle.

„The pointy end with cotton-dummies?"

„Just for training, Arthur", Eggsy smiled and kneeled down before him elegantly to push the blade back into the shoe.

„Did I ever show you how enormously effective a good tie can be?"

„Well, no."

The older man extended his hand, requiring Eggsys blue striped tie, which found itself on Harry's fingers just a moment later.

„Apart from strangeling one's attacker", he began, while laying the tie around the throat of dummie and pulling, „a gentlemen can guide him, steer him, with a good knot."

Skilfull he catched dummie's hands into the normal loop, pulled and swung the arms on it's back.

„A normal human would scream a lot more", Harry noted disappointed. „Since his upper body is stretched and out of his control, you take the wheel. Pin the attacker to some post, or to another guy or use him as a shield from bullets."

Quickly, Harry turned around himself and the corpse around, pretending to avoid any harm in hiding behin the dummie.

„A tie is a weapon, I understand", Eggsy smiled at the pose of his mentor.

As Harry stood again, he handed the tie back to it's owner.

„Roxy came to me half an our ago", he said quietly, his eyes full of concern. „She wants to be removed from Percival's area ofresponsibilty."

„I know", Eggsy answered.

„And do you know more about this case?"

„It's not a case, Harry", Eggsy said, slightly offended. „And yes, I do. But I'm not ought to tell you more than she did."

Harry sighed and looked out of the glass walls into the hallway. Nobody was there, he just needed distraction to form a thought. Finally, he tapped the side of his glasses.

„Merlin, this is Athur."

„Mhh", Merlin responded. „Nothing life-threatening, guessing from the empty hallway."

„Indeed", Harry answered. „Could you please contact Lancelot and supsend her from her duties until the day after tomorrow?"

„As you wish." Merlin waited another second, then shut the line.

„He will ask questions later", Harry sighed.

„Why did you just do that?", Eggsy asked resentful. „She didn't do anything."

„A suspension isn't the worst, I suppose. I will suspend Percival, too, If you don't tell me what you know."

„You're putting _me_ under pressure now? Serously?" Eggsy crossed his arms and stared at his boss unsympathetic.

„I feel I have to, Eggsy. I want to know what the fuck is going on here!", Harry said, raising his voice. Immedeatly he took a step back, adjusted his glasses and whispered: „Sorry."

Eggsy looked out into the modern hallway, where Roxy was just walking by angrily.

„I'll come to your house at 10. Got to eat with my mum and Daisy first."

„Thank you", Harry answered professionally and walked out, a truly thankful glimpse in his eyes.


End file.
